Garfield Logan: The Blackbeast
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Mento messed Beastboy up as a kid. He is different then in the show. Se how he meets the Titans and the story that fallow. Up for addoption


Garfield Logan: The Blackbeast.

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter one: Reminiscing and Meeting.

A claw slashes throe the air as it cut down a member of the Eighth Devil church. A second claw cleaves another member of the church. This contuse until all the other members are slaughter one at time. They are all dead as the claws stop swinging. We see a young member of the Doom Patrol standing in front of the carnage. His eyes clear and he sees the blood on his hands he most be ten years old. " Mento what... what happened here why are my hands dripping wi... what did you do to me I never did something like this before what did you do?"

A young boy yells angrily at a man in a wearied mask. "I changed you into something useful to us a dumb murderess animal." The boy then throes off his mask reviling green hair and eyes. The boy changes into a tiger and attacks the man. He beats the man down and then screams at him. "Fix me now." He yells at the man. "Your emotions fuel it and when you sense evil you will change into a merciless beast and stay that way until you have 'cleansed' the evil. You will always be this way I made it permit. You would have to be emotionless to not kill like this. But you would also have to find balance too. A boy like you could never do something like that." The man then starts to laugh. "Then I will do that." Then the boy leaves.

The seen flashes latter to the Temple of Light and Darkness...

We see the same boy but older about fifteen. Standing over his master corps who was posed by a demon. His hands dripping once more with the blood of innocents.

Then the boy wakes up in a cold sweat a silver Egyptian cross hanging around his neck on a silver chain. He sits on the edge of the bed lights up a cigarette and remembered how he got this place to sleep and the cross.

Flashback...

A old priest walks down to his office and sees what he thinks is a man in black armor and his hands dripping with blood sitting on the floor. This was no ordinary priest he was trained at the Vatican to exorcise demons. He could sense a pure soul and a tatted soul. He could tell this boy was an innocent soul. And he could feel the holy light and the mighty animalistic instances of the boy. He knew that this place was inhabited by a powerful middle class of dark demon. " So what are you doing here in my church with a demon and claws dripping with blood?" he asks.

"Ill leave in a minute. Just let me rest a bit." The man says in a young voice. The priest realizes that the man is a young boy of about sixteen. " What's your name son." The priest asks. " Logan, Garfield Logan, the Blackbeast and call me Blackbeast though and you are?" The boy states " My name is Father Jarred Constantine. Tell me son do you have a place to stay well your in town?" Father Constantine asks. "No I don't." Blackbeast states.

"There is a room above the church I will let you live there." Father Constantine states. " You shore about that I could kill you in your sleep." Blackbeast states. " I am an exorcist trained by Rome herself. I can sense evil and light. I sense no evil in you boy." Father Constantine states. "Here take this I have no need of it since I am a priest of god." He hands the boy a silver unk on a silver chain. "Think of it as a house worming gift." The priest states.

"Thanks." Blackbeast states. "You said you could sense the different in auras. I can sense them but not in that way. Do you think you could teach me this." The boy asks. "Yes I can and will. tell me do you need a job. I'm old I live in a shack outside of this church and need someone to handle the inside for me I would pay for it if your interested." The priest states. "Ya I will do it well I live here." The boy says. " Good I'm glade. I know your not a catholic and I wont force it on you. Here we are." Father Constantine states as he shows I'm to a room. "I will get some close for you to were until tomorrow. Then I will give you some money to buy some close more to your own taste tomorrow." The priest states. " Thanks." The boy says. The room was simple a twin bed, a closet and a dresser. Then the priest left. The boy took of his armor and went to bed. His armor a oriental stile armor with dragon shoulder pads and twin clawed gauntlets. The rest was fairly normal.

That was six months ago...

He decided to get up and go for a walk. It was late and he know he couldn't get back to sleep. So he grabbed a pare of black leather pants and a plain black shirt. He lights a another smoke and then he grabs his black leather duster and goes into the city. Jump city was its name. He heads towards the tufu shop in the little Tokyo districted of the city when he sees a bunch of Slade bot's. But he did not know this at the time. And five teens in weird costumes fighting them. So he changes into a tiger and charges at the bot's tacking out one. Then he changes back to his human form and throw off his duster in the process and starts slashing them two bits with his natural claws helping them out.

He sees one of the three girls about two be shot with a laser blast from one of the bot's. She was wearing a untutored and blue hood and cloak. He tackled her knocking her away from the blast but his shirt ketches fire in the process. He rips the shirt off and throws a manhole at the bot with so much force that it severs the bots head. The girl sees a symbol that looks half Azerathin half Demonic script on the green boys back.

When the fight finishes the group introduces themselves. "I'm Robin the leader of the Teen Titans." The boy in a red and green suit with a black and yellow r symbol and a yellow and black cape says. " Greetings green friend I am Starfire" The girl in the violet thigh length, boots arm wormers, shoulder guards, and a violet mini skirt with a belly top states. "Terra, hi cutey" A blond in short brown sorts and a black belly shirt with a yellow T on it. Blackbeast is not affected by her flirting. "Raven" the girl he saved states in monotone removing her hood. He thought she was cute. " And I'm Cyborg nice to meet ya." The metal man states.

"Good to meet ya. I'm Blackbeast." Blackbeast states in a detached voice. As he picks up his duster, puts it on and buttons it up. " How would you like to join are team." Robin asks the green boy. "Not interested but I will help out form time to time. I don't like teams had a bad experience with them once." Blackbeast states. "And to thank me for helping out you can buy me a snack ant the tufu bar." He also states. So the titans fallow him to the tufu bar Terra truing to flirt with him but he ignores her and lights up another smoke. "So Raven what do you like to do?" He asks in his monotone. "Read and meditate." She states also lighting up a smoke. " What books do you like?" Blackbeast asks. "Vampire Hunter D and other horror novels." Raven replies. "Really Vampire Hunter D is a fave of mine too." And so they talk about the sires as they walk. They get to the shop and walk in, Raven and Blackbeast still talking about Vampire Hunter D. They order, Blackbeast and Raven order a fired tufu. Cyborg orders barbecued Robin beef, Starfire orders mustard flavored and Terra a mesio. To drink Raven gets green tea with tangerine, Blackbeast ordered a green tea with three sugars, Cyborg a mountain due along with Robin, Starfire and Terra got a diet coke. The titans hand Blackbeast a Titans Communicator as they leave.

He then whet home. The next day he calls Raven on the T-com as he liked to call it. He got her.

She had just finished meditating when his call came in. " Hi Raven." Blackbeast states. "Hi Blackbeast how are you this morning?" she asks. "Good you?" He responds. "Same." She states. "Any way I was wondering if you would like to, I don't know hang out or something with me?" he asks her blushing slightly. Blushing Raven reply's "Shore I'll be dressed casual. Pick me up at the tower, the brig will extend for your Titan Communicator." Raven states " I'll be there in half a hour." Beastboy states and hangs up. He puts on a clean pare of black cargo pants and a black shirt that says " By reading this you have given me brief control of you mind." and head's out the door garbing his duster and lilting up a smoke on the way. He went out and got on a bus. He did not have a enough money yet to get a car. So he took the bus. He got to the sea brig twenty minuets latter and it takes him five minuets to cross the brig. He gets to the tower early so he knocks on the door and Robin and Cyborg are waiting there for him. They grab lead him to the living room saying "Raven is still getting ready so she will be a few more minuets. Now what are your intentions with Raven?" They ask gotten all older brother on him. All he says is "Pure." They reply with "Good".

to be continued...


End file.
